


Just Point the Right Direction

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about getting people in the right place at the right time. And getting them to own up to themselves. Fuu thinks she's up to the task. Fuu/Mugen/Jin. Written for kink bingo prompt "emotion manipulation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Point the Right Direction

Fuu knows it's not going to be the easiest thing in the world, so she starts with Mugen. Fate is a rather funny thing, and five days after they parted at a crossroads Fuu once again sees familiar faces. Choosing Mugen is a simple choice, if she gets him she's halfway there and he is unlikely to appreciate being a second choice. He's not a simpler target than Jin, but Fuu thinks perhaps she has a better idea of where to start. Mugen is so easily lead by his dick, or his stomach. Fuu has never worked to be enticing for his appetites, but she thinks he, perhaps, does not see her as a sister. It's a place to start. And so after some contemplation she sits demurely a table over and orders food, for both of them.

Mugen doesn't question the extra serving until he's halfway through scarfing it down. As if realizing, or perhaps sensing her gaze he looks up. She says nothing but nods and smiles. Mugen stares. He finishes his food, standing and inhaling the last few bites, before leaving without a word. Fuu sighs, her work is cut out for her, but the first seed is there. There is of course, always the potential to get herself visibly kidnapped, or taken to a brothel at an opportune moment, but Fuu would rather rely on subtler, and less consequence riddled means. Consequences for her own personal well being at least. Fuu wonders if Mugen's noticed Jin yet. Fuu keeps quiet tabs on him. She thinks she hasn't been noticed, but it's Jin so who can really tell. Neither of them have said anything. Working on a limited timeframe, unaware of when they will depart Fuu moves quickly. It doesn't take much. She may not stand out as well without her pink kimono but still Mugen breaks easily. Fuu's not all that surprised, she thinks that perhaps he didn't want to leave anyway. None of them did. Fuu just has to convice them, both of them, that it really would be smarter to stick together. For more than one reason.

"What are you doing here?!" Mugen demands, catching her in the street. It's her second day of, well not stalking, but being wherever Mugen is.  
"I'm traveling. The same as you." Fuu smiles, "Though it is good to see you again, Mugen." He glares at her.  
"If anyone notices..."  
"No one has, and no one will." Fuu dons her hat, widebrimmed straw. It presses her hair flat. Fuu's neck still prickles where her hair's been cut short. "You recognized me because you know me. And because I wanted you to." Mugen glares at her critically. Fuu knows it isn't ideal, but for once being small-breasted is coming in handy. She wears a mens yukata and with short hair, and her hat, no one bothers to ask her about a lively girl in a pink kimono. Mugen crosses his arms.  
"Not bad, I guess being a flatchested broad is good for something." Fuu does not hit him.  
"You have't changed much." Mugen's hair is still as unique as ever.  
"Yeah, well. I can take care of myself." He mutters, then scratches at the back of his head as if concious of her scrutiny. She hums non commitally.  
"Then, will you join me for a meal? I'd be buying." Mugen hesitates only for a moment. Fuu is careful to note that Jin, standing by a shop down the street has noticed them. Fuu doesn't catch his eye, yet.

Dinner with Mugen goes as well as could be expected. She pokes and prods just a little but mostly allows Mugen space, silence and his enthusiastic eating.  
"You could never pass for a boy on close scrutiny." Mugen points an accusing finger at her. Fuu runs a hand through her hair and laughs. She has a girls face, always has, her eyes are too big and her too pretty.  
"How often do people look that closely at travelers, particularly young male travelers." Fuu points out.  
"You'll get mugged, and killed." Mugen says.  
"It's no more dangerous than when I traveled as a woman, perhaps less so." Mugen doesn't have a reply to that and contiues eating.  
"And you, have your travels been unhindered."  
"Yeah."  
"Got into any fights?"  
Mugen's grin is feral, "Not yet. But it's only been a few days."  
"Where are you going?" Fuu hopes she isn't pushing too much with the questions.  
"Doesn't matter. Why do you care?"  
"Well...I've been thinking. I'd really rather not travel by myself." Fuu says, carefully. Her voice is level, if just a hint wistful.  
"And you couldn't find anyone else."  
"I have to be able to trust them. Particularly if I continue to travel like this." She gestures to her hair and clothes. "And perhaps I need someone both to keep company, and to teach me. You're right about muggers and theives. Self defense would be handy."  
"Self defense. You?" Mugen laughs, it's not an entirely mean laugh and Fuu school her expression. "Little miss, kidnappee?"  
"And if I could 'take care of myself' as you said, would that have been a problem?"  
Mugen shakes his head, "Look..."  
Fuu just smiles, "I haven't even offered yet."  
"Then why are you talking to me?"  
"Perhaps I like the company." Fuu shrugged. She dropped a few coins on the table to pay for the meal and left. Her purse was much lighter, too light and Fuu sighed to herself she was going to have to find more money soon, somehow. Fuu just had to hope she didn't have to wait long. Give Mugen a night to think on it. In the morning she would have an answer. Either she would leave, or, perhaps move on to the next part of her plan. The point with Mugen wasn't to convince him to do something he didn't want to, nor to admit to what it was he wanted, yet. The point was to offer him an excuse, or a way no excuse was nessicary, that he might join in her travels.

Fuu knew where Mugen was staying. She was waiting outside the next morning when he emerged.  
"So. Are you coming?" She asked. Mugen looked at her, not a glare just taking in her dress with his eyes, noting, perhaps, the sword at her side which she had no idea how to use. She hoped he was just going to accept this, not question. She wasn't sure if she had enough control yet to convince him if he should ask her. But he didn't. Mugen walked over to her and pointed at the sword.  
"You know how to use that thing?"  
"Not yet." Fuu answered. Mugen nodded.  
"Well, I ain't sayin I'll teach ya. Where are we going?" He asked. Fuu smiled. Next was the hard part. Jin had left already. Fuu knew from having checked that morning. She wondered how soon after seeing her meeting with Mugen he had left. They weren't at a crossroads but there was more than one way for a man to have gone. Fuu was glad to have already spoken with an old man who'd seen someone of Jin's description leaving as he entered the City. Fuu had a place to start, and no reason to explain to Mugen, yet.

Three days walking at a brisk pace and they came upon a small town. Jin too was still easily recognizable. Fuu had to glare at Mugen and physically hold him back when the walked into the restaurant. Jin had surely noticed, but made no move to say hello. Unlike with Mugen, Fuu deliberately walked over and sat down opposite Jin.  
"Hi, mind if we join you."  
"No." Jin answered, looking at her briefly before returning to his meal.  
"I notice we seem to be headed the same way." Fuu noted. Mugen opened his mouth to speak and Fuu kicked him under the table. Jin didn't say anything. He finished his meal, but didn't get up to leave. Fuu chattered to the both of them, drawing Mugen into the conversation and managing to keep him from saying anything too inflametory or imbecilic. Jin said little and Fuu could feel the sense of home settling over her. Like old times. By the end of their meal Fuu could imagine that they would all be leaving together in the morning. From the softening of Jin's expression and quality of his silence Fuu was fairly certain he noticed it too.  
"Well, good to see you again." Fuu said, smiling. "But we have to go, if we wish to leave tomorrow. I hope your travels see you well." She caught Jin's eye and let her smile warm fondly. He nodded back.  
"And you as well." He sounded like he hadn't spoken much recently.  
"Yeah whatever." Mugen groused, kicking himself off the bench. Fuu half shrugged in a 'What can you do?' expression and lead Mugen out of the restaurant.

"You knew he'd be here!" Mugen accused. Fuu waited quietly for Mugen to stop yelling before answering.  
"Yes." Mugen opened his mouth to start again, then shut it. Finally he sat with a huff.  
"What do you need him for?"  
"It was nice eating together again, wasn't it." Fuu answered. Mugen huffed and glared, then turned away. Fuu let him sit for a while. Mugen and Jin had come to that partial truce, acknowledgement and understanding of a kind. Fuu didn't quite understand it, but she hoped to use it at least. While they weren't trying to kill each other, anything was to her advantage.  
"We should get some sleep. We have to leave in the morning." Fuu suggested after a while of sitting in silence.  
"You aren't...without Mr. Sour Samurai?" Mugen asked, his tone gruff. Fuu smiled to herself just a little bit.  
"We'll see in the morning."

They did leave without Jin, but only a short distance out of town found the three of them walking side by side in quiet. The day was a long one. Fuu kept her thoughts and words to herself and Mugen too was surprisingly restrained. The met no one on the road and ended the day with few words having been said. When Jin and Mugen by some unspoken agreement began to set up camp together Fuu let out a soft sigh of relief. The first half was done. It was at least three days to the next town. Fuu hoped it would be enough time.

The second day was not as stilted as the first. Fuu engaged them both in conversation and Mugen made a nuisance of himself, but no one seemed to really mind. Fuu brought up sword training and tried to get Jin to bite but when they stopped to allow her to practice with Mugen he simply sat in the shade of a tree to watch. Fuu counted it as a victory that he didn't continue walking and leave them. Fuu had little experience with weaponry but Mugen was a surprisingly good teacher. Fuu concentrated on the feel of his hands on her body, forming her arms tot he correct positions then watching her repeat the movements. The basic training of form was a clear thing and Fuu hoped that perhaps she could master at least this much. She doubted she'd ever quiet understand Mugen's unique style, nor did she have the arm strength to perform it, but this, at least, she could learn. They didn't stay long and returned to their journey soon enough. Dinner that night was scant and Fuu hoped they'd encounter more food, somehow, before they reached the town or the next day would be a belly aching one.

Fuu wasn't quite sure how to go about the next part of her plan. Well, maybe not so much plan as grand scheme. Convincing either Jin or Mugen might have been feasible, but both of them, and together. Well. Fuu wasn't sure how well she was up to it. But, headily, she'd gotten them this far. A few words, patience, and their shared history, had in fact reunited them on the same path. The point would be to seal it, and Fuu knew what she wanted. The question was did they. Fuu took her time unbinding her chest that night. She kept her back turned to the campsite, and stayed almost out of view. She couldn't be sure, but she thought at least Mugen was watching.

The next day was surprisingly warm. Fuu was tempted not to bind her chest at all and perhaps approach this differently, but even if they had yet to meet someone it didn't mean today wouldn't be the day to run into other travelers. Fuu spent her time drifting between Mugen and Jin as the walked, little brushes of her hand against their sleaves, and leaning to close when either spoke. Again she practiced with Mugen, leaning stronger into his touch, and then asking Jin's opinion on her execution of the form until he finally stood up and came over to offer her a few pieces of advice. That wound up into a, well not yelling match, but a very tense conversation between Mugen and Jin that might have ended with drawn swords if Fuu hadn't have done it both ways perfectly and commented that either one would work well. That one got her glares from both of them but at least no one was holding an unsheathed blade as they got back to the road.

That night Fuu stared at the fire as Mugen and Jin spread out their bedrolls. Tomorrow they would reach the town. And then, who knew. And Fuu, wanted both of them, to keep both of them. Jin and Mugen always left space between their bedrolls, enough for another person. Fuu always slept just behind them, protected, but given her own space, as a lady. Fuu deliberatly lay her bedroll down between them.  
"Hey!" Mugen started up, but she caught him by his hand, in a firm grip. They so rarely touched that he stopped. His face was confused, unhappy. Fuu sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them she turned to reach back towards Jin. Jin looked at her strangely but sat and held out his hand to her. They sat there for a few moments, both of them holding her hands. Fuu let out a slow breath.  
"So, I was thinking." She said. No, that wasn't it. That wasn't what this needed. "I want..." Fuu felt a light squeeze of her hand, Jin's fingers tightening only fractionally. A place to start.

Fuu squeezed in return and leaned up to kiss Mugen on his startled lips. Mugen's reaction was to tear his hand away, "Hey!". Fuu let him go, falling back towards Jin. Jin's arms came around her quickly, steadying before moving back again. His fingers brushed down her arm and Fuu tried not to shiver. Perhaps Jin wouldn't be the more difficult one here.  
"What do you think you're-?!" Mugen started, Fuu reached out, cupping his cheek. His expression was pissed off but she'd traveled with Mugen for long enough to see the frustration there as well.  
"Is it okay if _I_ want this?" She asked. Looking into Fuu's eyes she willed him to hear it. _This is about what I want, and what you want, if you want it, which I think, perhaps you do. I want you to let yourself think it. And let you think it's because of me if you don't want to say it._ Waiting Fuu tried not to worry, not to let the tension zipping up and down her spine show on her face. Caught between, her own desire, Jin's silent presence at her back and Mugen facing them, facing the decision. Fuu hoped she was gambling right, with the right words.

"Yeah, well, you do seem to get what you want don't you." Mugen growels before stopping and looking down. Fuu wonders if he's thinking about her fathers death, or they way very little has gone the way Fuu _actually_ wanted it to. Fuu takes a second, Mugen's eyes on his feet, to flick a glance at Jin. Jin's face is like stone, but when she turns her palm toward him, his hand comes back to take her hand. When Mugen straightens, he's grinning.  
"Well, you may be the most flat chested-" Fuu almost refrains from hitting him but the motion is caught. Mugen's hand circles her wrist and he crushes his mouth against hers. It's a harsh kiss, but it is also hot. Mugen's pressing her back, and Jin's behind her. She looses her grip on Jin's hand and hopes that he's understood he's equally invited. When his arm comes around her waist Fuu feels like shouting for joy, but she has a mouth full of Mugen's tongue and that's better right now.

When Mugen draws back her face is scratched pink and tender from stubble and Fuu is pretty sure she's smiling widely. Mugen's eyes are dark and a little dangerous. It's very attractive, but he's staring at Jin's hand on her waist and and Fuu is a little worried that this is about to go very, very badly. Then Mugen isn't looking at her anymore, but over her head. Fuu, tight against Jin can't see his face either. She waits and hopes, aware that she isn't really in control of this anymore. Whatever was going on seems to be at least somewhat resolved when Jin's long, cold fingers rest tentaively at the base of her neck. His arm at her waist has loosed and Fuu nods slowly, sliding away from him to help him pull down the shoulders of her yukata. Mugen sits back watching them. His eyes are still hungry, and Fuu holds his gaze as she reaches behind herself to begin unbinding her chest. Her fingers meet Jin's and they fumble a bit over the fabric before she lets Jin unwrap her.

It's not cold, but the air is chilly on her bare skin. She shivers a little. She looks up at Jin's face. He looks almost wondering, watching his hands spool out the white cloth and efficiently wrapping it back on itself. It's an rapt expression she hasn't seen before. There's an intensity there that takes her breath. There's a rustle of cloth and she looks back at Mugen to find him undressing as well, which is well worth watching. Fairly shortly, everyone's naked but Jin. Fuu doesn't find time to be embarrased as Mugen catches her eye with a _look_ and once more commrads in arms they decend upon Jin to divest him of his clothing. Which really is more of Jin and Mugen in a wrestling match, but Fuu is happy to watch, and help out a little. It is the first Jin and Mugen have touched each other yet and Fuu can't help holding her breath. It's really unessicary. She finds her self grabbed by one of Mugen's long arms and tugged back between them.

Mugen's bare chest is warm against her back and when he leans down to bite her shoulder Fuu lets out a yelp. His hot breath sends tingles that shiver up her neck and across her scalp. Fuu reaches for Jin. He's beautiful in the moonlight but all to cold and far away. He moves forward the foot between them and Fuu tastes his first kiss. And from there things only escalate. Fuu's known both of them for what seems like forever and is not surprised that in this, like in everything they are completely different. Jin is thorough and almost reverent. His hand seek out them both to run fingers over anywhere he can reach. His hair is soft and brushes across her shoulders like the finest cloth. When Mugen grabs a fistfull of Jin's hair, Jin groans a sound that makes her stomach tighten and an ache grow between her legs. Mugen is passionate, but surprisingly gentle with her. They both are, really.

Fuu clutches at Jin's shoulder as he slowly slides inside her. It's a feeling unlike any Fuu's ever felt before. She'd heard, from other girls at a brothel once, that the first time is painful, and they're right. But Mugen is there as well, his fingers rubbing between her legs and the pleasure that sparks from that makes her gasp. Jin's hands grab at her hips and stroke down her sides. Mugen's other hand clasps hers. Their fingers entangled he brings her hand to his own hardness. It's hot under her fingertips. When she closes her hand gingerly Mugen curses, tigthening his fingers around hers.  
"Like this." His breath is hot over her breasts a second before his tongue finds her skin. Fuu can't help mewling between them, Mugen's mouth playing with her nipples, his fingers coaxing her pleasure and Jin so full inside her.

She's taking them both in with her body, soaking up sensation and close to breaking with it.  
They're moving closer, Jin held deep within her, Mugen seeming to surround them both and Fuu between taking and giving her hand moving more surely around Mugen. And then in a moment the building sweetness becomes all too much and Fuu feels as if her whole body is tightening, like a bow pulled taunt. Mugen's breath is ragged across her skin and his fingers flutter her into a wash of powerful feeling. It steals through her body and leaves her limp and shaking. Jin's arms are tight around her, Mugen's arms around them both. Jin thrusts hard once then twice in side her before he too comes. Fuu twists over her shoulder to watch his face. The pleasure there is perhaps the most beautiful expression she thinks she's ever seen. Mugen sounds like he agrees, as with a deep groan he pumps into his fist, his come falling hot and wet onto Fuu's thigh. As if with strings cut, they topple sideways to land across the crumpled beding beneath them. Fuu is pleasantly sandwiched between Jin and Mugen.

They lay there for a while before Mugen starts cursing about the cold and the fact that "He's the one laying in the damp spot." They all get up and move, situating the other two bedrolls to cover the three of the comfortably. Once again Fuu is warm. Mugen's breath evens out quickly, but Jin is still awake beside her. Fuu finds his hand and laces their fingers together.  
"This is alright." it's not entirely a question, but Jin nods.  
"Yes." Fuu sighs contentedly.

She knows there will be many more issues about all this to work through. With Mugen and Jin how could there not be. But Mugen's face is lax with sleep, and apparently he drools a little. And Jin's breath is evening out behind her, his fingers going slack against her own. Fuu knows sleep isn't far away, but she stares up at the stars, snuggled safe between them and is glad. No matter what, at least she tried, at least she had this. She's fairly certain they'll come with her, and she has much to look forward to, and perhaps much to learn. But being here now, and having brought them to her, to this place, there is nothing she can be but happy.


End file.
